Pending Names
Names soon to be added or are not quite ready to be included yet / are quite unfinished. Characters Male *Guy Varrot *Heath Sarlsto *Gillian Nelson *Jin Battler *Vyss Sinova *Rudolf Verne *Emile Arad *Verne Lenigood *Reyfon Belca *Lichtendal Belca *Johane Sham *Klaus Myrodin - *Robin Sarlsto - *Rudolf Von Lohen - *Reitz Astelion - *Orcelito Shraver - *Naja ???? - *Elriya ????? - *Leibe ?????? - *Doctor Crocodile - . *Rygo Igraine - *Luo ????? - *Ralph ??? - *Grey ???? - *Bernie Nordich - *Rev E. Teach - a pirate known as "Blackbeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Edward Teach the real blackbeard and his ship queen ann's 'rev'enge. *Neu E. Gates - a pirate known as "Whitebeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Edward Newgate, whitebeard in the one piece anime. *Hay E. Redding - a pirate known as "Redbeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Hayreddin Barbarossa, who had the nickname of redbeard. *Dalf E. Gray -a pirate known as "Graybeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Gandalf in lord of the rings. *Raltz E. Pera -a pirate known as "Bluebeard," he is a member of the New World Pirates, an organization not under the rule of the Skylords. Reference to Charles Perrault the creator of the french bluebeard fairytale. *Ertif Bordeau - A Knight-Captain who died in service to the Arcadian Military during the first faceless war, the ship AAS Ertif is named after him. Female *Adelle Robbins *Alessa Ferland *Esther Briscolletti *Ariel Briscolletti - *Clave Falsetto *Mari Frost *Natarle Gotha *Lofty Buer *Clain Audrey *Clair Audrey *Cara Audrey *Kyrie Wimbal *Agnes Wimbal *Noir Wimbal *Shannon Livingstone *Anise Cornett *Beatrice Winsday *Rogue Minagise *Fay Morgan - Reference to Morgan le Fay, in the King Arthur Legend. *Lycoris Falcia - *Canary Falcia - *Lia Fitcher - *Euda ?????? - *Firel ?????? - pillar *Velvet ???? - *Charlotte ????? - . *Jess ?????? - *Aura ????? - . *Sinnova ???? - *Emilia ???? - . *Rosa ???/ - *Agnes ???? - *Tatiana ???? - *Lavis Lapis - *Alvis ????? - *Sienna ???? - *Celia Key - Captain of the 2nd Squad, the Venus Squadron of the Simca Pirates led by the Skylord Simca Aronde Sigurd. *Kimi Clerk - Captain of the 9th Squad, the Pluto Squadron of the Simca Pirates led by the Skylord Simca Aronde Sigurd. *Kharmen Scee - Captain of the 1st Squad, the Mercury Squadron of the Simca Pirates led by the Skylord Simca Aronde Sigurd. *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - . Other *[[]] - Ignatius (Legend) *[[]] - Skadia (Legend) *[[]] - Lavantiel (Legend) *[[]] - Fenrir (Legend) *[[]] - . misc names *Bordeau as a last name *Livingstone * * *. Misc *House Cornett *House Wimbal *House Verne *House Briscolletti *House Astelion *House Belca *House Adarshan *House Audrey - see Audrey Sisters *House Falcia - *House Ashera - a fallen house *Rose Orden - faction *Assassin's Quarter - faction *Arcane Dawn - limiter release *Twilight Mist - Limiter release *Blade of Tears - Limiter release *Sands of Destruction - Limiter release, *Decode, the 11th Gate - gate system Other Species *Dragon - *Centaur - *Valkyrie - *Giant - *Merr - mermaid race *Nymph - includes fairies and "spirits" Dark Races *Gorgon - *Satyr - *Harpy - Creatures *Basilisk *Griffin *Dragoon *Shadow - the premature forms of Shades. *Shade - A low ranking Dark Creature. *Wraith - Middle rank of Dark Creatures. *Revenant - a High ranking Dark Creature. *Phoenix - *Chimera - *Wyvern - *Cockatrice - *Manticore - *Hippogriff - *Pegasus - *Roc - *Cerberus - *Hydra - *Kraken - *Leviathan - *Behemoth - *[[]] - *[[]] - ' Airships *AAS Lydian *[[]] Locations *Wistal - City *Linalia - City *Gazhan - city *Barador *Parsol - *Astraea - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] - *[[]] -. See Also Stub Category - Notes Category:Misc